


Dream smp age regression oneshots

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Minecraft, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just age regression oneshots,REQUESTS ARE OPENRemember to brush your teeth kids(No sexual content)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109807
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

> hmm yes, requests are still open

I am now taking requests for this book <3 I am very excited to see what people come up with


	2. Cg dream and little tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo I have a request could you be possibly do a CG dream and little Tommy were Dream took Tommy to exile and then the next day when he comes to be mean to Tommy he finds Tommy crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for: Ender_Creeper   
> TRIGGER WARNING: Manipulaton and language

It was safe to say Tommy wasn't having the best time, having not been able to regress since before pogtopia. He knew he was going to break soon, it's been months since he has regressed. He certainly didn't want dream finding out. Though, one night, he just broke down. 

Small sniffles could be heard throughout Logshire that night, even to the morning. Tommy thought dream wasn't going to come that day, though he thought wrong. When dream arrived he heard a child-like crying coming from tnret. Dream was confused at this, he just wants to take tommy's Armour, and continue to manipulate him, then be on his way.

When he was walking towards the crying, he saw this it was Tommy, but why did he sound so little? 

"Wait.. don't tell me I just got a little exiled" dream mumbled to himself as he picks of the pase to the tnret tent. 

Yep, it was Tommy crying alright. Oh boy.

"Hey Tommy, what are you doing bud?" Dream asks carefully while crouching down next to him.

"M' sad" Tommy mumbles oh so quietly while hugging his knees and slightly looking up to dream.

"Why are you so sad Tommy?" You can say curiosity killed the masked man. 

"I miss tubbo n' henry" Tommy slowly looks up at dream with sadness in his eyes.

At this moment dream realized he fucked up. Not small, but hugely. 

"That's ok bub, we can head back to the mainland in a moment, how old are you feeling?" Luckily Dream knows this stuff as sapnap is a little as well. To answer dreams question Tommy raises 3 fingers with a mumble of something along the lines of 'I wanna be smaller'. 

So what does dream do? He brings Tommy back to the mainland. He has a secret base that's only used emergencies, and I guess you could call this one. When they got to the base dream grabbed some of sapnaps stuff he has laying around and washed the mouth items off. 

"He bub, do you want to change? I bet that those big boy clothes are not very comfortable" with a small nod from Tommy, dream hands Tommy a Ozzie he hopes will fit him and let's him change.

While Tommy is changing, Dream is preparing warm milk in a sippy cup. For the rest of the day, dream managed to get Tommy to regress to the age of 1. You can day he felt proud of himself. Though he would have to have a serious talk to tubbo about exiting a little even with the danger of not doing it. Dream sighed in annoyance remembering what's going to have to happen the next day. He was not in the mood to answer so many questions as to why Tommy all of a sudden is no longer exiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I'm trying to pump out 2 or 3 chapters today, I will try my hardest to make the next one longer

**Author's Note:**

> reminder, requests are still open


End file.
